Lublin
Historia i opis Byłeś kiedyś na wschodzie młody? Nie tylko w Wawie? To żałuj na wschodzie jest może sporo różnego rodzaju syfów jak na przykład ten cholerny las no i jest masa mutków, ale na wschodzie jest najbardziej rozrywkowe ze wszystkich miast w tym kraju Lublin. Co śmiejesz się? Że nie słyszałeś o tym całym Lublinie, szczawik to tylko źle świadczy o tobie. Lublin przed całą tą rozpierduchą, był dość oryginalnym miastem, życie w nim obracało się wokół takich młokosów jak ty co to tam zjeżdżali by zdobywać wiedze, doświadczenie przy okazji bawiąc się i zostawiając tam kupę szmalu. Kiedy sytuacja po tych wszystkich kataklizmach się ustabilizowała, a towary w mieście i pieniądze się wyczerpały, miasto zaczęło kombinować jak tu jakoś odbić się od dna. Początkowo w mieście nie było prawie nic, prócz masy idiotów. Jeden z nich wpadł na całkiem szalony wtedy wydawałoby się pomysł postanowił z całego tego gnijącego i rozpadającego się miasta zrobić jeden wielki park rozrywki. Taki z klubami gdzie w nocy gra muzyka i można potańczyć, z kasynami w których możesz zagrać we wszystko i o wszystko, nie brak też możliwości organizowania wszystkich idiotycznych zakładów na jakie tylko mógłby wpaść człowiek. Lublin jest strasznie tolerancyjnym miastem, nic im nie przeszkadza ani kolor skóry, stan zdrowia, czy dodatkowe kończyny – mieszkańcy w życiu kierują się prostą zasadą „masz kasę zapraszamy, nie masz spierdalaj bo zabawimy się twoim kosztem”. O dziwo ten system się sprawdza, w zamian za rozrywkę, adrenalinę szansę na łatwe wzbogacenie się miasto stać na zakup żywności i energii. Nie bez znaczenia jest też fakt że tylko w Lublinie kupisz najlepsze dragi, alkohol, fajki no i Błękitną Wróżkę. CO ? Nie wiesz czym jest wróżka? Oj młody skądś się urwał, to najdroższy eksportowy towar w Lublinie. Sprzedają to w takich fajnych butelkach co wyglądają jak te od tanich win. Mówię ci nic nie zapewni ci takiego odlotu jak kielon tego fosforyzującgo gówna. W mieście jest istne zatrzęsienie od różnych gangów i oszołomów. Miejscowi żyją albo z zakładów i gier, albo z zapewniania przyjezdnym rozrywek. O większości gangów nie ma co opowiadać bo to płotki ale przywódcy największych tworzą coś na kształt władzy w mieści. W tym mieście rzadko ktoś dożywa starości i to bynajmniej z powodu promieniowania czy chorób, po prostu nie ma dnia bez strzelaniny lub poważniejszej zadymy. Gangi walczą o wpływy, kradzieże i rozboje są na porządku dziennym. Pytasz co z prawem? Oczywiście że jest, ale to nie są normalne przejrzyste zasady jak na Mazurach albo w Warszawie, nawet Kraków jest pewniejszym miejscem niż Lublin, tu każdy czeka na okazję żeby cię wydymać i puścić z torbami. Jeśli jednak masz masę kasy lub coś na handel będzie ci się tam żyło jak w raju, oczywiście będzie to raj w wersji „szatan spuścił na nas atomówkę, ale i tak jest fajnie” przynajmniej do czasu aż cię nie oskubią. Więc młody chcesz usłyszeć trochę o Lublinie, pewnie jedziesz się tam zabawić i chcesz wybadać teren, kto rządzi w mieści, z kim gadać, gdzie się bawić i czego nie robić. No powiem ci że to całkiem spore miasto, ale nie sposób się w nim zgubić. Miasto dzieli się na jakby to powiedzieć centrum, gdzie jest większość klubów, gdzie mieszkają grube ryby i gdzie działa czarny rynek, prócz centrum masz slumsy. W slumsach mieszkają szaraczki i mutanty można powiedzieć ściana w ścianę z mutkami. Ci goście z lublina są nie normalnie w ogóle nie obchodzi ich kto mieszka w ich mieście, byleby tylko miał kasę albo był użyteczny w inny sposób. W ogóle to jedno wielkie miasto grzechu, mówię ci Bóg kiedyś się wkurwi i zgotuje im drugą rundę Armagedonu, choć znając tych zasrańców to jakoś się z Nim dogadają i wszelkie plagi spadną na Warszawiaków lub Mazurów. Ta te zasrańcze uważają że każdego i wszystko można kupić. Jak masz kasę zorganizują każdą imprezę by tylko cię oskubać, a jak w ostateczności im się jednak nie uda to w końcu się wkurwią i cię po prostu okradną. Jeżeli jest coś w co te psy wierzą prócz pieniędzy to jest to „szczęście”. Kurwa jak można być tak przesądnym Oni chyba wierzą w każdy do tej pory wymyślony przez ludzkość przesąd i co pewien czas dodają nowe. Do tego to straszni hipokryci i nigdy nie zmarnują okazji by kantować przy zakładach lub w grze. Mają coś na kształt honoru, znaczy nie wszyscy, ale niektórzy mają. Na twoje nieszczęście ich honor ogranicza się do tego że kiedy ktoś cię zajebie i słabo się będzie maskował, innymi słowy zrobi to tak że wszyscy o tym będą wiedzieć, to jego też zajebią. W tym mieście jeżeli łamiesz prawo to są trzy wyjścia, albo cię zignorują jak nie dasz im się za bardzo we znaki, zabiją lub zagrają o twoje życie. Zazwyczaj grają, albo wysyłają do KLUBU. Klub to taka knajpa gdzie ludzie i mutanty się tłuką, czasami są walki zwierząt. Coś jakby arena z gladiatorami. Musisz wiedzieć też że w mieście jest istne zatrzęsienie różnych rywalizujących miedzy sobą gangów. Trzy największe Spluwy, Garnitury i Młode Wilki rządzą miastem i pilnują porządku, mówią że bez wiedzy Nagana, Olka i Dziadka w tym mieście nawet mucha zdechnąć nie może. Nagan to Rusek obecna głowa Spluw. To u nich kupisz najlepszą broń i najlepsze dragi, oni wymyślili wróżkę, można powiedzieć że mają też na nią monopol. Garnitury to wiecznie odpicowani modnisie którzy trzymają w garści większość klubów w mieście, szefuje im Dziadek, w sumie nikt nie wie ile ma lat ani nawet jak wygląda, podobno jest Włochem. No i na końcu Olek i jego banda wreszcie jakaś rodzima gruba ryba, gówniarz pochodzi z lublina i ma ledwo dwie i pół dychy na karku. Do swojej bandy przyjmuje tylko ludzi z fantazją. Wilki nie mają jakiejś konkretnej niszy zajmują się wszystkim po trochu, bardzo często biorą na siebie organizację co poważniejszych zakładów, mają dzięki temu zawsze największy udział w zyskach. Nagan i Dziadek szczerze się nie znoszą i nie od dziś wiadomo że gdyby nie smarkacz to pozabijaliby się już dawno. Wilki dbają też o to by równowaga była zachowana. Tyle więcej dowiesz się już na miejscu, a i pamiętaj by jak tylko pojawisz się w mieście zameldować się u jednego z Gangerów, tak dla bezpieczeństwa, pamiętaj nigdzie nielubią nieznajomych. O Wróżce Wiesz gościu mój kumpel Eddy z lublina, Francuz taki chemik opowiadał mi ostatnio jak to sprawdzał co tak naprawdę jest w tej całej Wróżce co to ją tam produkują. Stary nie uwierzysz ale jest tam chyba więcej różnego gówna niż w Bałtyku. Piłeś kiedyś wróżkę? Nie?! O to stary widzę że muszę ci wszystko wytłumaczyć. Wróżka to taki fosforyzujący na niebiesko płyn, mówią że to alkohol niby Eddy Im nie wierzył, sprawdził tego ich jabola i powiedział mi że z alkoholem to ten cały ich drin ma tyle wspólnego co błotko z wodą źródlaną. Owszem głównym składnikiem jest alkohol ale Eddy mówił że prócz tego dodają różne inne świństwa dzięki którym masz później te wszystkie wspaniałe wizje, czujesz się wspaniale no i dostajesz takiego kopa jak stąd do Warszawy. Mówił co to za świństwa ale nie pamiętam nazwy były strasznie długie i gwarantuje ci jedno nie brzmiały przyjemnie. W sumie nic z tego jego naukowego bełkotu nie brzmiało przyjemnie, ale te nazwy były wyjątkowo wredne. Eddy chciał wszystkim powiedzieć by przestali pić Wróżkę ale nikt go nie chciał słuchać. Mówią że oszalał i zabił się w końcu, ale ja wiem że Oni kłamią. Znałem Eddiego może był czarny i miał trzecie oko, ale nie śpieszyło mu się na tamten świat jeszcze. Podobno strzelił sobie w łeb, widziało to strasznie dużo osób, co samo w sobie jest dziwne pomyśl tylko kto normalny popełniałby samobójstwo publicznie? Niby masz rację samobójcy nie są normalni ale ja znałem Ediego i wiem że on nie planował odchodzić na tamten świat, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz, powiem ci że coś mi tu śmierdzi i dowiem o co tu chodzi. Podstawą wróżki jest narkotyk oparty na maku, haszu i kilku prostych związkach chemicznych które możemy znaleźć m.in. w denaturacie. Powoduje on w niewielkich ilościach halucynacje i przytępia odczuwanie pewnych bodźców takich jak ból, zmęczenie, poprawia czasowo koncentracje, a także powoduje wzmożoną produkcję endorfin. W większych niewydolność wątroby i udar mózgu (procesor się przegrzewa, a filtr siada). Podawany bez alkoholu może powodować napady lękowe (wysyła cię w „złą podróż”). Produkowany w Lublinie. Category:Lokacje Category:Poprawki